


Try, Try

by SaberK



Series: Ki's 007 Fest 2019 [6]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 06:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19824445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaberK/pseuds/SaberK
Summary: James doesn’t know why he does it, only that by the time he’s wondering it’s already too late. He leans away.





	Try, Try

**Author's Note:**

> My fill for “Rejection” on the Angst Prompt Table

James doesn’t know why he does it, only that by the time he’s wondering it’s already too late. He leans away and has just a second to see Q’s expression shutter with doubt before it’s gone again, hidden beneath the veneer of professionalism he wears in the office. It feels like a million steps back watching Q smile thinly as James struggles to find something to say.

He’s cut off from trying by a soft trill in Q’s pocket, and when Q pulls out his phone, his face is illuminated in blues and whites that make his eyes glow greener than they’ve been all night in the washed out lighting of the pub.

“I've got to go,” he says distractedly, face still glued to the screen as he taps out something with quick, deft fingers. He looks up, just once, and briefly, to offer another thin smile before he’s grabbing up his anorak, slipping it over his shoulders and rushing away into the cold night air.

And then it’s just James, alone with two half-empty glasses of whiskey, the smell of Q still lingering in the space near him, and the feeling that he’s just done irreparable damage to the fragile thing building up between them.

He’ll explain next time, he decides as he pushes his own glass away and instead reaches for Q’s, when they’re free from the confines of the office and sharing space and ridiculous stories. Next time, he thinks again, more resolute. Next time, he’ll explain.

Q never agrees to dinner again.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, this is cross posted on [tumblr](https://shadow-in-the-light.tumblr.com/post/186280914963/try-try) which is also where you can keep up with the rest of Fest.


End file.
